


Kiba's 'Friendship' With Naruto

by Beccaman



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, F/M, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccaman/pseuds/Beccaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then they became ninja. The two still hung out, but not as often. Naruto was busy rivaling Sasuke, and Kiba was busy chasing after Hinata as she chased after Naruto. It was an uncomfortable time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto and Kiba had always been friends, because Kiba didn’t care what his parents said, he’d hang out with the funny guy, and frankly, his parent’s didn’t care either. Naruto would hang out with Kiba because, well, Kiba wanted to hang out with him.

The two would usually hang out at the park, hanging upside down on the monkey bars, or blocking up the slide. Kiba would sit at the top, blocking the kids from going down, and Naruto would put his head at the bottom of the slide, and his feet going upwards towards Kiba. The two would grin as girls yelled at them and laugh at each other.

Sometimes the two would pick on each other and argued often, about anything and everything. As kids under the age of 12, they had nothing to really argue about, unless it was who got to play with Akamaru, who got the last juice box or who could burp louder. It was fun and games for them.

Then they became ninja. The two still hung out, but not as often. Naruto was busy rivaling Sasuke, and Kiba was busy chasing after Hinata as she chased after Naruto. It was an uncomfortable time.

When Naruto and Sasuke began to fight, he’d come to Kiba if not Sakura to complain too. He’d go see Kiba, and the two would either spar or sit around at the training area or the park. It was around this time that Kiba had his first kiss.

The two were sitting in a tree outside the village and Kiba was complaining about Hinata not noticing him, and Naruto was nodding along, and getting in word when he could about Sasuke being annoying, and the two had unconsciously moved closer. Naruto wrapped his arm around Kiba and awkwardly patted him on the head, telling him that he was in the same boat with Sakura.

Kiba had accepted a moment of the affection, before sitting back up, putting Akamaru into his jacket, saying he was going to go home. He stretched, and Naruto nodded, smiling, getting ready to leave himself, and Kiba hesitated before jumping down, and turned back to Naruto.

Naruto had looked at him, still smiling, as Kiba hesitantly moved closer and gently pressed his lips to Naruto’s. Naruto had opened his eyes in shock before closing them, and hesitantly kissed back. Kiba pulled away, and jumped out of the tree and bolting. Naruto tried to call out to Kiba, but he wasn’t coming back.

It wasn’t long after that Naruto left for a couple of years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba spends his three years without Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short >_

Kiba spent all his time training after Naruto left. He’d train himself, train with his teammates, walk Akamaru, hang out with the other members of Konoha 11, but mostly kept to Shino, Hinata, Kurenai-Sensei, Shikamaru and Choji. He’d spend time with his sister, and avoid his mom. It was like old days, but without Naruto around.

When Kiba found out Neji would be training Hinata (under Hinata’s request), Kiba was angry. The guy tried to kill her once, and she wanted to train with _him_?

So Kiba would watch over their sessions, keeping a close eye on Neji’s expressions. If that guy ever lay a finger on Hinata without her permission… So even when they trained in their own yard, Kiba would sit on a tree branch outside the Hyuga house and watch them from there. He didn’t like Hinata anymore, not romantically, but she was still his teammate and he would always protect her.

One day, Kiba was walking around when he heard whispers that Naruto was back in the village, and he kept walking but then stopped. Naruto was back? When did he get back?

Kiba turned around and ran to Naruto’s place, knocking on the door frantically.

Kiba got no answer.

Naruto had already left on another mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my second posted work, it will be two or three chapters, depending on how I want to end this... I don't know. Anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
